Truth And Consequences
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: While on a rim planet, Malcolm Reynolds encounters a stranger seeking to speak, in private, with a member of the crew. What he has to say turns the lives of the crew of Serenity upside down. Circumstance cause him to remain on the Serenity. Will he prove useful or will things get worse with the addition of the stranger? Rated T for language and situations
1. Chapter 1

_**This came to me as a thought that hasn't gone away. So I have decided to write this. It takes place in between the time after episode 14 and BDM. This is my first Firefly story. I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome. :)  
Special thank you to VeirtFrancesSB for being my beta for this story**_

Serenity had just landed on the rim planet Rankin. Captain Malcolm Reynolds stepped off of the ship and into the pleasant, seventy-eight degree weather. He was followed by Jayne, Kaylee, Simon, and River who immediately wondered off. When Mal looked to his right, there was a man standing in front of a building who caught his attention. His skin was white and his shoulder length hair was dark. He was wearing purple framed sunglasses, a black sleeveless shirt with an unbuttoned brown vest, black leather bracers, and brown pants tucked into calf length, black boots. He had a .44 caliber revolver, holstered in a gun belt on his right hip and tied around his thigh with a rawhide thong.

Mal took notice of the fact that he was watching their every move. He was confused because the man watching him and his crew was definitely not Alliance, nor with any of the enemies on his long list. Mal stopped again when he thought the stand out man was once again staring at him. He checked around for those who came out with him to make sure they weren't still around. The only one who was, was Jayne. Sure enough, Jayne had seen him too and walked up to Mal just as he figured out the strangers profession.

"That sumbitch makin' me nervous too. Think I should go n' see what his deal is?" Jayne asked and reached for the butt of his pistol.

After a moment of hesitation, Mal shook his head. "No. If there is in fact a problem, let him come to us and be the one to start it. I'd rather we not be known as problem starters on this planet."

Jayne frowned. "Alright, alright. But if'n you need that ruttin' guy dealt with, I ain't gonna be too far away."

"Thank you Jayne. I'll holler for you if it comes to that," Mal replied.

Jayne looked at the mystery gentleman again. "I might know that fella. He looks famil'r." he said as if thrown off by the mans presence. "Nah, I don't know 'im. But I'ma shoot 'im if'n he don't stop starin' at me."

Mal glanced over at Jayne. "Then you should get goin' Jayne. That never plays in our favor. I'll keep looking for someone who may be willing to trade us something we can use to get fuel."

Jayne scoffed and walked away. Mal remained where he stood and looked around for someone who looked like they had something to trade. Then he saw a shop that looked promising. He glanced back at Serenity for a moment and saw the mystery man standing in front of the ramp, looking inside. When the stranger walked away, Mal went to go talk to the traders and vendors to find what he needed.

He couldn't find anyone who had the parts he needed or trade or sell them at a reasonable price. Next he went to a shop to look for foodstuffs. He saw Kaylee and Simon laughing and looking at stuff. River was mesmerized by a statue that Mal couldn't make out. He started thinking about that strange man again. Something about him didn't set right. He stepped out of the shop to feel a cool breeze across his face.

He looked over and saw the stranger again. This time he tipped his hat to Mal. He knew then that that man was trying to get his attention. He did his best to ignore it. When the stranger straightened his posture, Mal stopped ignoring his feelings and approached him. When he got close enough, the man kept his hands where Mal could see them. Mal on the other hand, kept his near his pistol. He remained cautious despite the stranger showing no threat.

"Can I help you?" he asked suspiciously.

The man in the purple sunglasses calmly looked him over. He tilted his hat brim again and said, "Méiyǒu bìyào díduì. Nǐ kěyǐ bǎ nǐ de shǒu yí kāi nǐ de shǒuqiāng. Wǒ zhǐ xiǎng shuōhuà," his southern accent was subtle but Mal noticed it.

Mal stared at him not moving. "First tell me who you are. Then you can tell me the rest."  
The mystery man clicked his tongue. "My apologies," he said with his southern accent prevalent. "Name's Jim Prichard. Pleased to meet ya, Cap'n Malcolm Reynolds."

Mal was stunned. He recognized the name Prichard, but did not know this man. Somehow, this stranger knew exactly who he was. Once the initial shock wore off, his suspicions returned before asking his next question.

"Prichard? Like, Ralph Prichard?" Mal asked.

Jim nodded. "Was my Pa."

"I'll be," he took a quiet breath. "Now tell me how you know me and why the hell were you watching the every move of me and my crew?"

Jim looked down for a moment. "My apologies again, Cap'n Reynolds. I wasn't sure at first that it was you 'til I saw Jayne Cobb standin' with ya. Then I was sure, that it was in fact you I was lookin' at. And then the member of yer crew that I've been tryin' to find walked passed."

"Who would that be?"

"Cap'n Reynolds, I ask fer yer permission, to have a private conversation with the girl, who I'm certain, is yer mechanic. Kaywinnet Frye."

Mal leered at him for a moment. "Forgive my curiosity, Mr. Prichard..."

"Jim," he interrupted,

"Sorry, Jim. I gotta know though. Why do you need to have a private conversation with Kaylee and why have you been looking for her? While you're at it, tell me, how you know about my crew and that we were coming to this planet?" Mal asked and hand moving closer to his pistol.

"It's a bit of a long story."

"We've got nothing but time, Jim."

Jim sighed and muttered, "Wǒ zhīdào wǒ bìxū zhèyàng zuò."

*** Meanwhile***

Simon looked out the window from the store he was in with River and Kaylee. He saw Mal speaking with someone unknown. When Mal moved over just enough, Simon recognized the man. He turned away from the window with his back against the wall. He began to take long, deep, breaths. He looked out the window and away again.

"Damn it. Please not now," he said to himself.

When he glanced back out the window again, River walked up next to him. She looked at the man talking to the captain and a look of sorrow took over her face. She placed her hand on the window and focused on him.

"Joy and happiness left and can't come back. They're not allowed to. Pain and anger are the only companions," she said.

Simon looked at her confused before pulling her away. She continued to babble while he tried to hide them. Kaylee thought Simon was just hiding because he didn't want Mal to see that he saw the good captain talking to a stranger or potential crew member. She giggled and continued looking at stuff.

*** Back with Mal***

Mal shook his head and looked away. He was noticeably shaken. He took a moment to compose himself. After a deep breath, he looked Prichard in the eye.

"You have my sympathies. I can understand why I was never told about that."

"Thank you Cap'n Reynolds."

"Now please, answer my other question. How do you know about us and that we would be here?"

Jim nodded. "'Bout a year or so back, I ended up followin' in my pa's foot steps and took up bounty huntin'. Figgered it'd help me with money fer my boy and finding Kaylee. Only I didn't have a man like Jayne Cobb to assist me like my pa did. Jayne actually assisted my pa on a bunch of his jobs when I was a youngster. Anyways, three months ago on another rim planet called, Keillecio, I brought in a black widow named, Saffron. She went by many names but that one was her real name. Collected a big damn bounty for her. While she tried to make chit chat, she got me to tell 'er why I took up bounty huntin'. She then told me all 'bout yer ship and crew. Said you and her was married. She thought tellin' me 'bout that would be an exchange to let 'er go. She figured wrong. She told me that Kaylee was yer mechanic. Saffron then told me 'bout Inara. As did many men through their talks of others in the richy taverns. So I used some of my bounty money from bringing in Saffron, to get an audience with, Inara. From there, bounty huntin' instincts kicked in and I knew you was headin' here. Please believe me when I tell you, I ain't lookin' to bring any y'all in. I just need to tell Kaylee 'bout what happened few months back. She needs to hear about it from _me_."

"Understandable. However, for my comfort, I'd like to be there," Mal replied.

Jim shook his head. "No. Inara knows what happened cause I told 'er durin' our appointment. No offense, Cap'n Reynolds, but seein' how it's obvious Inara is far less temperamental than you, I'd rather have this conversation with her present. Perhaps in her pod. Just the three of us."

Mal exhaled and reluctantly replied. "That's fair. As much as it goes against my better judgment being that it's _my_ ship, after all. But I'll see it done."

Jim shook Mal's hand.  
"Speak with Inara and come let me know when this will be able to happen. Oh, and, Cap'n Reynolds," Jim paused. Mal stopped and looked at him. "Thank you. To repay you fer this favor, give me a list of what yer lookin' for and I'll be sure to pick it up for ya here. I have ways of gettin' it."

Mal nodded and headed off to go talk to Inara. Something about what he was told felt wrong to him. At the same time he knew this Jim Prichard wasn't lying either. He was trying to process the man's story. He also wanted to yell at Inara but knew it wasn't her fault. At least he would now get the supplies he needed for his ship. Potentially, a new ally as well.

"God help us all after this," he muttered to himself as he was about to enter Inara's pod.

*Translations*

Méiyǒu bìyào díduì. Nǐ kěyǐ bǎ nǐ de shǒu yí kāi nǐ de shǒuqiāng. Wǒ zhǐ xiǎng shuōhuà  
There's no need for hostility. You can move your hand away your pistol. I only wish to talk

Wǒ zhīdào wǒ bìxū zhèyàng zuò

I knew I was going to have to do this

Keillecio

Kill-Eh-She-O

Mei Mei

Little Sister


	2. Chapter 2

Inara waited patiently in her shuttle. Before long, she heard the knock she was waiting for. She told the person on the other side of the door to come in. Kaylee strolled in with her usual pleasant demeanor. Inara took a deep breath and met her in the middle of the room. After Kaylee gave her a hug, she asked Inara what was wrong.

Inara hid her guilt and looked her in the eye while she placed her hands on her shoulders.  
"Mei mei. I need to tell you this and you're not going to be happy with me. But I had you come here because someone has requested to speak with you and. He requested to Mal for it to be here with me present. I ask that you please just listen to what he has to tell you."

Kaylee looked at her confused. Inara looked over to one of her red silk tapestries that hung to Kaylee's right. When Kaylee looked at it, Jim Prichard stepped out from behind the tapestry. Kaylee's eyes grew wide and she pulled away from Inara. Inara looked down when Kaylee's face illustrated the betrayal she felt. She glared at Jim with mixed emotions.

He stood still and planted his heels into the floor when she lunged forward and decked him. He looked back at her and took a breath. At the same time, he looked at Inara and inconspicuously wagged his index finger. Inara folded her hands and remained in place. He looked back at Kaylee right as she decked him again. He wiped the blood off his lip before she grabbed his vest and started shaking him.

"How _dare_ you show your face on Serenity? How _dare_ you set foot on this shuttle? After what you did? After you took our son and _left_ me?" she screamed before shoving him back.

While she stared at him in anger, he gently removed her hands from his vest and took a step back.

"We'll talk 'bout that in a bit. Right now I need to tell ya..." he began but was cut off.

"We'll talk 'bout it now! Nǐ duì yīgè. Zi de érzi!" she screamed at him. "You came here fer what? Why? Did ya finally grow a pair? Coward!"

Jim continued staring at her waiting to speak but still listening to her.

"Don't act like you don't 'member. You had to send Bester to come tell me that we was over and that you was takin' Noah, with you 'cause _you_ felt that I was in no condition to continue raising _our_ child! Húndàn!" she shouted some more and shoved him.

"Can I speak now?" he asked.

Kaylee was breathing hard with tears streaming down her face. Jim heaved a heavy sigh.

"Since you insist on talkin' 'bout that, you should know that both Bester and your ma told me that _you_ wished to have nothin' further to do with _me_ and that 'cause you knew he was more than likely gonna pass away, _you_ decided that Noah was officially _my_ problem from then on.

She looked at him taken aback. Even Inara's eyes widened. Both women knew by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth. He straitened up his vest and cracked his neck before continuing.

"Even though they told me that, I didn't leave right away. Fer two weeks after that, I went to all of our meetin' spots every day and waited fer you. When you never turned up at any of them, I left with our son at the beginning of the third week."

Kaylee hesitated a moment and then a confused look took over her face. "You _never_ listened to a gorram thing my ma had to say and you always hated Bester. What the hell made you listen to them all of a sudden ?"

"Because your bestest friend Catalina, confirmed their story. She showed at our favorite meetin' spot at the Weeping Willow where Noah was conceived. She told me it was very much true and that I needed to take Noah and just go. Didn't seem there was much other choice after that," Jim answered with a hint of anger in his voice.

The sting of betrayal became further prominent and she almost began to hyperventilate.

Jim continued, "That's right. The one person you trusted most in your life. The one what promised to _never_ lie to or 'bout you."

Inara decided to speak up. "Jim. This is not what you are here for. Please? Tell her now before I allow her to leave and send you away."

He nodded. Kaylee looked at her and then back at him. She then asked the question that he was about to answer.

"You're hear 'bout Noah aren't you? What's happened to 'im? What's happened with my son?" she asked with her voice cracking.

Inara looked away and Jim looked down.

"That's why I been looking for you," he began.

Kaylee looked at him as her skin turned white. "Noah is on Yensid," he continued."His ailments from bein' born premature have gotten worse and the doctors ain't able to do nothin' more. I felt it was important that you heard 'bout this from _me_. I took up bounty huntin' and looked for ya 'cause Noah ain't got long left to live. If you want to, I will take you with me to see him. But if you don't wanna come with me, I'll make sure you have the navigation so that you to get there to see him."  
Kaylee fell to her knees. Inara knelt next to her with her hands on her shoulders to comfort her. Kaylee was wailing and berating her mother, her best friend and Bester.  
"Wèishéme wǒ xiāngxìn tāmen? Wǒ xīwàng húndàn sǐ wèi tā de fèiyòng wǒ."

"Mei mei, I'm so sorry. Trust that he will get what he deserves one day. Karma will strike him," Inara said calmly.

Jim stepped closer to her and lifted her head by her chin. He could see the anger, pain and other rage of emotions in her eyes. Which brought tears to his. He went down to his knees so that she could look him in the eye. She tried her best to keep her gaze on him.

"I gave that sumbitch what he deserved. I bumped into Bester at a tavern on our home world. I got friendly with him. Once he had a few too many drinks in him, he admitted everythin' he done to help your ma split us up. From when the ideawas conjured up all the to how he got Catlina to do him the favor cause she was sleepin' with him. He laughed the entire time he told me 'bout it. That was 'til he figgered out who he was talkin' to. Then he decided to fight me. It started with our fists. Then he pulled a knife and I was left with no choice. I shot him in the throat fer it. Everyone there did nothin' but watch him suffer the whole five minutes it took for him to die. I Dumped his body over the south side of Saturn Hill."

Kaylee caught her breath. "He deserved worse. At least he dead. Wǒ xīwàng shēnghuó jiùhuǒ zhě zài dìyù lǐ ránshāo. There anythin' else you came here for?"

"No Kaylee, there ain't. I came here to tell you that Noah is dyin' and to give you the choice of how to go see 'im. What happens next is up to you. From here, I'll be takin' my leave," he answered and turned around.

"Wait! Don't leave without me. I'm gonna go with you. I ain't waitin' to see him. I'm comin' with you," she insisted.

He helped her stand up to her feet and nodded. "Go pack up then. We leave after I talk to Cap'n Reynolds and tell him what's going on."

She hugged him tightly and repeatedly thanked and apologized to him. When she left Inara's pod to go to her bunk, Jim sighed again and flopped down onto Inara's love seat. He ran his fingers through his long hair a couple of times before resting his head in them. Inara sat next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly. He took the time to compose himself before looking at her.

He opened his mouth a couple of times but did not speak. For that moment, he was at a loss for words. He knew the situation was going to be tense. He did not expect to feel as horribly as he did though. What would happen after they leave, he was not sure.

"Are you alright Jim?" she asked.

"Yea. I'm fine. It's her I'm more worried 'bout," he answered.  
She then took a deep breath before asking her next question. "You did not tell her the truth about your encounter with that man. Why? At least tell me, what really happened. Please?"

Jim winced. "That's right. You're a Companion," he exhaled, looked her in the eye and continued, "When I said he got drunk up and admitted what he'd done, that was true. It is also true that we got into a fist fight. What _really_ happened, was that I knocked him out after two punches. Everyone else backed off after I announced to them I'm a bounty hunter. I lied and told them that he was wanted and being arrested. Then I drugged him before I left the planet with him. When he came to, he begged, pleaded, cried, apologized and, confessed once more. I made sure to record it when his second confession. Then I hogtied and dumped him on a moon in Reaver territory. I saw the Reavers coming at him just before I broke the atmo on that planet. At that time, I felt he deserved what I did. Now a days, I ain't none too proud of it. Ive hated myself fer it since after I'd done it."

Inara pressed her fingers against her lips and looked away. He shook his head.

"I gotta get ready to go. Just need to let Cap'n Reynolds know what's goin' on first."  
He got up and left Inara's shuttle without another word or glance. She was at a loss for words and kept her fingers pressed against her mouth. She then grew a concerned when she saw River stop and stare at him after he exited. Then River strolled in his direction. After the doors closed and she knew she was alone, she knew it was safe to grieve. She wept for Kaylee's and the story she was just witness to.

* Translations*  
Nǐ duì yīgè. Zi de érzi- You son of a bitch

Húndàn- Asshole

Wèishéme wǒ xiāngxìn tāmen? Wǒ xīwàng húndàn sǐ wèi tā de fèiyòng wǒ- Why did I believe them? I hope that bastard dies for what he's cost me

Mei mei- Little Sister

Wǒ xīwàng shēnghuó jiùhuǒ zhě zài dìyù lǐ ránshāo- I hope that life wrecker burns in hell


	3. Chapter 3

Jim was looking for Mal to inform him that he and Kaylee would be departing to Yensid and to request to borrow the other shuttle. He waited in the cargo hold for Mal to show up. After he leaned against a crate, he saw a blond man in a Hawaiian shirt come down the stairs accompanied by a dark woman. He stood up when they stopped at the bottom of the steps. The three of them stared at each other surprised. When she reached for her riffle, Jim put his hands up and stepped back at the same time the guy in the Hawaiian shirt stepped in front of her.

"Honey, do not follow through with pointing that gun at him," he timidly insisted.

She just glared at him. He looked back and pointed at Jim.

"As great a shot as you are, that man right there will mow us both down before we could blink. I'm fairly certain he is every bit as good as his dad," he answered.

"His dad?" she asked confused.

The blond man pointed at Jim. "That, is the son of Ralph Prichard. He's nearly a spitting image of his dad."

"Shèngjié tā zhēn de zuò," she replied giving a better look.

"Name's Jim. I ain't lookin' fer trouble. Just waitin' on the cap'n. I'll be gone soon," Jim quickly responded.

Before any of the three could say another word, Mal walked into the cargo hold. He assessed the situation and stood in between the two parties. Jim kept his hands up where Mal could see them. The other two just looked at him wanting answers. Mal shook his head.

"So you all have met I see? Good. So now Zoe and Wash know you're here and that it's obvious you ain't here to cause problems."

Zoe looked around not saying anything. Wash put his hand on her shoulder. Jim put his hands down and faced the captain. Mal glanced over at him and waited for an answer. Jim was unsure what he wanted.

"So what are you doing in the cargo hold? I thought you were staying in Inara's shuttle?"

"Actually, so as not to interrupt her business, I was lookin' for you to ask if Kaylee and me can take your other shuttle to Yensid. Do not worry. I can fly damn near everythin' so that shuttle ain't a problem at all."

Mal sighed. "I would be fine doin' that for Kaylee. Only problem is, that shuttle is... outta gas." He stood still and looked into the distance like there was more to what he said.

Jim nodded and walked away. Mal followed him off of the cargo hold. No words were exchanged until they were out of site from Zoe and Wash. Mal waited for Jim to speak. Jim didn't wait too long to get the words out.

"Thank you for all of this Cap'n. I'll figger out how to get us there. Even if I gotta rent a small ship. Just gotta figger it out soon. Our boy ain't got much time."

Suddenly Inara spoke up from behind Mal. "I'll take you and Kaylee to Yensid. I want to help in some way. It's the only thing I can think to do."

Then another voice chimed in. "I'm coming with you and that is _not_ up for negotiation either."

Jim looked at Mal and then the other two. "Get Kaylee. We leave as soon as we're all secured on your shuttle."

It did not take long for the small crew to secure themselves in Inara's shuttle. Kaylee sat anxiously and silently in the cockpit with Inara. Jim sat with Shepherd in the main area of the shuttle. Shepherd kept to his bible for the first half of the trip. Hesitating about asking Jim any questions. Jim remained in a type trance. Not saying a word or acknowledging Shepherd Book.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Simon stared at the closed door to the where the companions shuttle was. A rage of emotions flowed through him. His fists balled at his sides. Wash raised his eyebrows and walked away at the site of the angry doctor while his wife shook her head. River giggled and Mal rolled his eyes.

"She just _left_ with that... bounty hunter. Without even saying a word to me. I can't believe she just did that!" Simon shouted.

Mal shook his head and looked at him. "She can't have done nothin' to you when there's nothin' goin' on with the two of you."

"You don't know that for sure," Simon said through gritted teeth.

"Please. You've screwed up so many times it's a wonder she still gives you the time of day. The two of you ain't nothin'. Now stop being bent out of shape and go do the job you were hired to do on this ship," Mal fired back.

Simon stepped up into Mal's face. Mal just stared at him. "Stand down. You know I'm right and it pisses you off."

"At least I have it in me to try and not allow some arrangement to stop me. Now leave me be while I investigate that bounty hunter and figure out why she so willingly left with him."

Mal then shoved him against the wall and held him there with his forearm. "You will do no... such... thing! It's business and you leave them to it! I find out you did any research into the matter and not let Kaylee tell you when she's ready, you _will_ takes Jayne's place in the airlock. Only this time, the button _will_ be pressed."

 _ **Back on the shuttle**_

It was just after sunrise when Inara landed at the designated coordinates. Jim was the first to step off the shuttle, closely followed by Kaylee and Shepherd. Inara stayed on the shuttle. Despite Kaylee's assurance, she did not feel that it was her place to join them. She was not Noah's parent nor a preacher. She feared the worst. That Kaylee would not have very long with Noah. She decided to return and dock with Serenity until they would call for her.

Within fifteen minutes of leaving the shuttle, they arrived to Jim's home. He slid in a specially designed key and stuck it into a square shaped lock. The electronic sequence beeped and then the lock clicked. When they walked in, they were greeted by a light skinned woman with light brown hair with natural red highlights and was the same height and build as Kaylee. She ran up and hugged Jim after he stepped in the door.

"It's a good thing you're back. Noah's having an... okay day," she informed him followed by a hopeful look that took over her face. "Wait, you're back. Does this mean?"

Jim motioned to the door. When Kaylee walked in after Shepherd, the women spotted each other and their eyes lit up and were filled with emotions. Immediately they hugged each other. Both of them crying. They pulled back, hugged again and then pulled back again to look at each other.

"Kaylee."

"Suzee."

"Suzee, I can't believe you're here. I have missed you so much," Kaylee told her and then turned to Jim. "Why didn't you tell me you're with Suzee?" she asked almost angered.

Jim shook his head. "We ai _n't_ together. She's been here helpin' take care of Noah. That's all. She's been caring for him while I've been away."

"I tried to find you after what my sister pulled on you and Jim. I found Jim and came here to stay to make up for what Catalina did by caring for my Godson," Suzee explained.

Jim placed his hands on Kaylee's shoulders. She jumped but looked him in the eye. He nodded his head towards the back room.

"Catch up another time. Your son is waitin' to see you. We don't know how much time he's got left. I'll be there in a few. Gonna give you some time alone with him. Suzee and me will be out here when you're ready for us to join ya."

She held his hands in hers, "He is _our_ son. Come with me."

Jim nodded. They went to the back room where Noah was. He was about four years old with brown hair. He was smaller than most four year olds, thin and was wheezing while he slept. When Kaylee saw him, her hands covered her mouth and tears streamed from her eyes. Jim and Suzee did their best to comfort her.

Noah slowly woke and looked at Kaylee. He then weakly uttered, "Mommy?" Kaylee inhaled and picked him up. She sat on her knees, cradling him. He hugged her as he sat comfortably in her arms. Kaylee lifted him up and kissed him repeatedly on his cheeks and whispered, "Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn. Wǒ ài nǐ de érzi." At that moment, Suzee left the room to give them their time with Noah. She sat in the living room with Shepherd Book while he prayed.

Kaylee and Jim spent the day playing with Noah with his toys and carefully tickling him. Kaylee smiled most the two times she fed him. The rest of the time was spent with Kaylee cuddling him while Jim told her about the lengths he went to to ensure Noah knew who she was and pointed to a picture he had of her that he kept next to Noah's bed. She almost broke down again knowing that Jim didn't keep Noah from knowing about her.

The sun was beginning to set and Noah was worn out. He went to his bed and grabbed his teddy bear. Kaylee realized it was the one she gave him when he was born and had patched onto her coveralls. Noah gave Jim a hug and kissed her on the cheek before curling in her lap. He laid back against her arm and stretched his legs across Jim. They both kissed him on the head and told him they loved him. Kaylee kissed him on the cheek one more time and whispered, "I love you. I have always loved you. I'mma do everythin' I can to make up fer it."

She gently rocked him as Jim fell asleep next to her. Suddenly Jim was woken up by someone screaming. He was blinded by the light for a moment but readjusted when Kaylee screamed louder. He realized what she was screaming he looked over.  
"Noah... Noah... Noah! No! NOAH!"

Jim moved his sons legs off his lap and spun around to his knees with his ear next to his sons mouth to listen for breathing. Suzee and Shepherd Book ran into the room. Kaylee continued screaming. "Wake up Noah! Breath! Please! Don't do this to me!"

Jim was going to attempt CPR when Shepherd placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the preacher who sadly shook his head. Jim was frozen in place. His stare at the preacher was distant and cold and his body numb. Seconds later he came to as they all placed a hand on Kaylee as she rocked her now passed son in her arms and crying out in a pain she had never felt before. She repeatedly said, "Wèishéme? Wèishéme shì wǒ? Wǒ gāi zěnme zuò cáinéng fāshēng zài wǒ shēnshang? Qǐng zhǔ, nǐ wèishéme dài wǒ de érzi? Wèishéme wǒ de érzi zhème kuài?"

 ****Two hours later****

Noah was wrapped up in a sheet with his favorite blanket and a necklace Kaylee put on him. Shepherd Book sighed deeply and looked at Jim and Kaylee. "Where is he to be buried?"

Kaylee did not look away from Noah's body but answered, "Beneath the Weeping Willow on the east side of the yard that Me, Jim and Suzee planted to remember the one on our home planet. It's only right that Noah is buried under it."

Kaylee carried Noah's body at the front of the small procession from Noah's room to the Weeping Willow outside. Shepherd walked next to Kaylee with Jim and Suzee in a line behind her. Jim, Shepherd and Suzee dug as deep of a hole as they could. Shepherd said a prayer and the other three together lowered Noah's body into the grave. Once the hole was filled in, Shepherd began reciting Psalm:23-28. Also known as, "The Last Rights." Suzee fell to her knees crying as Kaylee hugged Jim and sobbed into his shoulder. He felt and saw the head of their sons teddy bear tucked into her coveralls. Jim allowed the tears to stream down his face but did not audibly cry.

When they were finished, Jim looked at the house almost blankly. Suzee and Shepherd asked him what was wrong. He turned his back to the house and muttered, "There's nothing left there. Call the companion. Let's get outta here." He went and rejoined Kaylee. She was still staring at their sons grave. He put his arm around her comfortingly.

Suddenly, Suzee pointed up and asked, "Is that a Firefly class cargo ship?"

"That's Serenity," Kaylee said confused. "What are they doing here?"

It got closer and a platform lowered. Jayne was standing on it with a panicked look on his face and a gun drawn. He was waving at them frenzied while frantically shouting for them to come to him. They all stood in fear confusion until they realized he was shouting something. Shepherd hit Jim to snap him back to the moment.

This time he heard Jayne shout, "Gorram Reaver's are coming! Get your asses on here 'less you wanna die slow!"

Without another thought, they all ran and jumped onto the platform. First Jim, then Kaylee, then Suzee. Shepherd looked around and watched for the Reavers from the west before getting on the platform himself. Jayne called for the platform to be raised quickly. They could hear Jayne cursing at Wash and Simon to hurry up.

The Reavers ship made a pass and jarred the platform. Causing Suzee to slip and fall. Jayne threw himself down on the platform and caught her by the forearm. Shepherd Book knelt down to help Jayne. Jim drew his revolver while holding Jayne's cable steady. Suddenly a panel on the Reavers ship opened up. Jim fired two shots.

The ship veered away a moment and then made another pass just as Jayne and Shepherd pulled Suzee back onto the platform. She wrapped her arms around Jayne and held onto him. Jim fired two more, well placed shots at the Reavers ship. Jayne lifted his gun and fired several shots. The Reavers ship veered off again but re-positioned to come strait at the platform. Suddenly they were in the cargo hold and the thrusters kicked in. Knocking everyone back.

Translations

Shèngjié tā zhēn de zuò- Holy shit, he really is

Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn. Wǒ ài nǐ de érzi- I'm so sorry. I love you son.

Wèishéme? Wèishéme shì wǒ? Wǒ gāi zěnme zuò cáinéng fāshēng zài wǒ shēnshang? Qǐng zhǔ, nǐ wèishéme dài wǒ de érzi? Wèishéme wǒ de érzi zhème kuài?- Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this to happen to me? Please lord, why did you take my son? Why my son so soon?


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the stall in updating. The book I published had some things going for it and it took up a lot of my time. To answer a question I was asked, no this story does not follow the graphic Novels as I have not yet read them**

 **Please enjoy the next chapter and here we go...**

 **(I also apologize now for some of the language but it is necessary)**

Once Serenity broke atmo from Yensid, they kicked on the thrusters to full power. When they were safely away, Inara, Mal and Wash ran to the cargo hold to join and check on the crew. Everyone's attention quickly went to the woman with the dark hair with red highlights, who was still holding onto Jayne after they stood up. Prichard immediately went over to check on her. Zoe kept looking at the girl uneasily. No one realized they were one crew member short.

"Now who the hell are you?" Zoe asked gripping the handle of her riffle.

The girl looked up still shaken by what just happened. "S..S...Suzee," she answered shakily.

"She's a long time friend of mine and Kaylee's. She was with us when the Reavers came," Prichard replied as he stepped in front of her.

Jayne was still looking at Prichard impressed while keeping his arm around Suzee's waist. "That there was some damn fine shootin'. Been a while since I seen shootin' like that. Last time I did, it were a bounty hun'er I'd done some jobs fer. His name was Ralph Prichard. You could be related to 'im shootin' like that."

The crew fell silent for a moment and looked at each other trying not to say anything. Suddenly Jayne looked at the girl holding onto him. "Well hello beautiful."

Suzee looked at him and lightly blushed and returned her sight back to Kaylee who sat still and silent with her hands in her lap. Prichard knelt down to ask her if she was ok. As soon as he was eye level with her, she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. Simon glared at Prichard. He wasn't phased when he saw Mal glaring back. Inara knelt next to Kaylee and placed a hand on her shoulder, followed by Suzee who hugged Prichard from behind as tears quietly fell from his eyes.

Mal realized what was going on when Inara looked at him with a broken hearted look. He looked down and let out a sigh. Wash was going to say something but Mal looked at him and shook his head. A little bit later everyone except Mal, Zoe and Wash had moved to the dinning room. Kaylee was still stifling her tears and Prichard looked depressed as it finally sunk in. What hit him harder was his guilt for Kaylee only getting only a few hours with her son instead of longer. Suzee sat with Kaylee to comfort her. Jayne sat uncomfortably in silence while staring at Suzee and Wash leaned his back against the counter.

Jayne looked over at Jim and nodded upward to get his attention. He looked over and then back down and exhaled defeated. Wash took a deep breath and looked at Jim. He carefully worded he was going to say.

"I'm sorry as hell the Reavers turned up on Yensid. Honestly though, who would'a thunk they'd turn up this far out?" Wash asked.

"Hunt,kill, feed and destroy. That's all them bastards know to do," Jayne replied.

"I forgot to say so earlier but thanks for the save," Jim said.

Jayne scoffed and chuckled at the same time, "Don't thank me. Wash's the one what saw them comin'. I was just followin' orders."

Jim nodded when suddenly Zoe was heard coming into the dinning area talking to Mal. The discussion appeared to be a heated one from the sounds of it. They came into the room still arguing. Zoe stopped right behind Jim. He turned to look at her but her attention remained on Mal.

Zoe pointed at Jim, "How do we know _he_ didn't cause the Reavers to show up?"

Mal glared at her. "There's no way. Yensid was a remote planet beyond the Outer Rims. So I am not at all surprised that they showed up. Not pleasant either but still not surprising."

Zoe attempted to protest but the look Mal gave her a look that shut her down.

"If his intention had been to lure us to a Reaver infested planet, he wouldn't of helped us escape or much less fight them."

Zoe scoffed, "Prove it!"

Kaylee slammed her fists on the table and stood up. Before anyone knew it, she was in Zoe's face.

"You want proof! He took us there to see _our_ son! Our _son_ who just _died!_ In _my..._ fucking... arms! Not to have us killed by by Reavers! Nǐ wúzhī tā mā de bit zi!" she screamed as she shoved Zoe.

Jim and Suzee pulled Kaylee back while Mal stepped between the two women.

"Enough!" he shouted. He then hugged Kaylee tightly and whispered to her. "I am so sorry Kaylee."

When he let her go, he placed a hand on Jim's shoulder and gave him a nonchalant sympathetic look. He composed himself as he looked over the crew. All eyes were now on him. He formed the words for his next set of orders while he looked at Suzee and gave her a once over. He straitened his posture and put his hands on his hips.

"First off, Kaylee, Prichard, I'm sorry as hell for yer loss. Yer both gonna take three days to grieve. That's all I'm able to give ya. It's not negotiable. Ain't nobody to bother y'all during that time either. Not even your friend here. You two can talk to each other and since I ain't gonna say otherwise, Shepherd is the other exception to who can see the two of you," he informed the crew before looking back at Jim and Kaylee. "Kaylee dear, go on to your bunk. Jim, you'll be taking the empty bunk next to Kaylee's."

Simon looked around with his hand extended towards Mal and mouth gaped. "What about..."

"I am in no mood to hear it Doc. Unless you'd prefer to see yourself off of this ship, then just stay quiet," Mal replied.

Simon turned and stormed off to the medical wing. Kicking the wall in anger when he was far enough away from the crew. Inara glared at Mal unwilling to argue with him. She then walked away to accompany Kaylee and Jim to their bunks. Mal didn't even give her a glance.

Without another word, his attention then turned back to Suzee. She was once again standing next to Jayne. Mal looked at her curiously with his hands on his hips while the rest of the crew looked at him. Mal took a deep breath and stepped closer to her. Jayne stood by defensively but knew better than to say anything. Mal gave her an inquisitive look and folded his arms.

"So, Suzee... what do you do?" he asked.

She looked at him puzzled. "Wha... what do you mean?"

"Well seeing as to how you you just suddenly showed up and you obviously ain't gonna leave given your attachment to those two. However, this here is _my_ ship and it's _my_ decision who stays or goes. So if you're going to remain on _my_ ship, you better have a skill that can contribute to this crew. So, what do you do?"

She tried to answer a couple of times but kept nervously stuttering. Until Mal sternly asked, "Well?"

She jumped and swiftly answered, "Hacker, I'ma hacker Cap'n."

The crew was taken aback. "You? A hacker? You look too simple to be a hacker," Zoe said.

"How do ya think Jim was able to find Kaylee's whereabouts? Didn't do it on his own. I'll prove it if you all can get me in a position where it's needed. Just give me the access."

After a moment, Mal nodded. "Next job we get, you can prove it. Until then, you will share in the crews chores."

"What kind of jobs do you guys do?"

The remaining crew looked at her as if they just heard the dumbest question in the world.

"I guess we weren't properly introduced. I'm Malcolm Reynolds and this is my ship, Serenity. Behind me is Zoe and and our pilot Wash. Next to you is Jayne Cobb. Simon's the one what left in a huff and his sister River is 'round here somewhere. The one who I sent with Kaylee and Jim is a Companion who lives on board in one of the shuttles. Her name is Inara. Welcome to Serenity. Zoe will show you to your bunk."

The look on Suzee's face told everyone that she was now was aware as to who he was and where she had just arrived. After Zoe left her at the door of her bunk that was at the end of the hall from Jim's, she saw Jayne standing at the end of the hallway. She looked him over and then away from him. She looked at Jim's bunk door, after Zoe had pointed it out, and let out a defeated sigh before entering her bunk. She wanted to help her friend but was unable to because of the captains orders. She was filled mostly with anger towards him because he didn't seem to even care that Noah's death was affecting her just as much and that she too was grieving the same as his parents were. For she had been a mother figure in his life and her heart was broken.

After hearing the door to Suzee's bunk close, Jayne announced out loud to himself, "I'mma get that perty new girl in my bunk sooner or later. Just you see," and walked away. When he was gone, River stepped out from behind a panel next to Suzee's bunk entrance. She made her usual careful and slow stride down the hall. Her sole focus on getting to a certain spot in the hallway. Drawn there by an unpleasant feeling. So much so that she didn't take the moment to enjoy the feeling of the cold floor against her bare feet.

She stopped at her chosen spot in between the entrances of Kaylee and Jim's bunks. She glanced at both of the bunks and sat down on the floor with tears falling from her eyes. She placed a hand on each of the entrance doors and began to sob. Eventually she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She continued to look back and forth between the two entrances.

"A loss too grave. The sadness will forever stay. The clouds of gray won't go away. So much hurt that is undeserved. Too kind you are. The hurt you don't deserve!"


	5. Chapter 5

Simon sat in Inara's shuttle still fuming over Mal's order that no one speaks to Kaylee for three days except for Shepherd Book. Inara set down a cup of tea in front of him and sat down across from him. He didn't look at the tea or Inara. She placed her hand on his wrist to get his attention. He glared at her before composing himself with a sigh.

"How could she _not_ tell _me_ something as important as that? That she has a child! I have every right to now that she has a child," he vented.

"Perhaps you don't know the situation or circumstances around it Simon. It could be very painful for her to talk about,"Inara tried to reason.

"There is no excuse for her to not have told me something as important as her being a _mother_ Inara. This proves she obviously _doesn't_ really trust me."

Inara shook her head. "Simon, that is as crazy as it is unfair. She has her reasons for why she didn't tell you, she began as Simon rolled his eyes and looked away. She grabbed his chin and turned his face back towards her.

She gave him a stern look. "The crew didn't even know. Mal, didn't even know. Now please, stop taking it so personally."  
Simon looked her in the eye, "Did you know? I know the relationship between the two of you. Did she ever tell you?"

Inara sighed, "We didn't much discuss personal matters. Just girl stuff she had on her mind. I get it though. Naturally you feel resentment but I must reiterate that you were _not_ the only one who was left in the dark about her child. Therefore you shouldn't feel so much resentment."

"Her and I are on the brink of a serious relationship. She says she has feelings for me. If she did have those feelings and trust me so much, then I would have had that intimate detail shared with me!"

"Give her time and she'll tell you about him and why she didn't tell you right away."

Simon stood up, "No she wont! Otherwise she would have told me already if she was going to!"

Suddenly Mal's voice chimed in from the entrance. "Maybe you best stop makin' idiot assumptions."

"Will you _ever_ follow the rules we set for this shuttle?" Inara asked irritatedly knowing full well he wasn't paying attention.

"I heard her tell you the fact that I didn't even know. You know she trusts me far more than she does you. She had her reasons. Accept it. So if you wanna keep playing this victim and scorned lover crap, then one of two things'll happen. You'll either find yourself stranded on the next planet we pass or I fuel up the other shuttle and tell Prichard where the nearest Bounty Collection office is."

Simon glowered at Mal but he remained unphased. Instead he stepped closer to Simon and his voice dropped a little.

"If I find you ever come at Kaylee with that Lā shǐ, I _will_ shoot you! Dong Ma?"

Without another word Mal left Inara's shuttle. Inara and Simon were bot scared and speechless. They knew it was not an idle threat he made. Mal sat down in the dinning room as the events of the day still played through his head. He was so distracted that he did notice when Wash and Zoe had joined him.

Zoe was still surprised at how Kaylee went off on her. The other part of her was mad at herself for making it happen. Before long Suzee walked in and still had tears streaming down her face. Jayne followed a couple of minutes behind her. He sat next to Mal after grabbing something to snack on. He looked over at Suzee and kept glancing at her while he ate his snack.

Mal walked in and sat down next to Suzee and glowered at Jayne. Jayne raised an eyebrow wondering what Mal's problem was. Mal looked at Suzee with just his eyes and returned to glowering at Jayne. Jayne set down his fork with a huff and rolled his eyes. He leaned forward shaking his head.

"What the hell's the matter?"

Mal stiffened his posture, "I think the lady's been through enough without you without you creepin' on 'er Jayne."

Jayne grinned, "Can't help it. She's damn pretty. Nearly beats my Gorram gun collection," he said making Suzee blush. "She don't seem ta mind much."

Mal put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "I know that was a scary thing you went through. I hope you're doin' alright."

A tear fell from her eye. "The Reavers ain't completely the reason I'm feelin' the way I am."

He turned his head the rest of the way towards her. "Is it because of what happened to Jim and Kaylee?"

She shook her head and gave a look that told him he didn't understand. "I've been friends with Kaylee since we was kids. I was with her when Noah was born. When Jim left fer Yensid, I went with him. I helped Jim care fer him fer the last four years. I'm just as heartbroken as they is Cap'n Reynolds."

He looked down and let out a sigh. "I guess I shoulda figgered you were just as affected by the loss. There's a bunk two doors from Kaylee's. You go take three days. I'll have Shepherd send word to them that you can see them. No one else'll bother you for that time."

She shook her head again. I want visitors. But thank you for allowing me time too," she said to Mal and hugged him.

Jayne looked at Mal fuming. She patted Jayne's hand and left the dining area when he got up.

"Hey. You dunno where yer goin'. Mind if I take ya to yer bunk?"

"Jayne!" Mal shouted before being cut off. "It's okay Cap'n. I don't mind."

He shook his head and turned back to the crew. They all started to finish Jayne's snack. Except Zoe who was feeling bad. She got up and left. Wash decided to just stay in the dining area. Before long, Inara entered and stood at the island. She was still mad at Mal for what he said to Simon, but she also knew he was right.

Wash decided to break the silence. "With our mechanic on bereavement as well as our... well I'm assuming, new crew members, are we not looking for jobs or are we just gonna float around for the time being?"

"No. We're due to meet with Badger Dyton in a week. Send a signal out and see if anyone needs something transported there. We can't stop what we do even though our sweetest crew member has suffered a terrible loss."

Inara scoffed, "Real compassionate Mal."

"We gotta continue as usual to survive. Don't like it, you can leave," he replied.

"Tough break for Kaylee huh? My heart goes out to her. Really. I would hope if my child grew up not knowing me, that it was because I did for a noble cause."

"I can't even pretend to know what that's like. At least she was able to say goodbye. More than most can say," Mal said as if reflecting on something."

Suddenly another voice chimed in. "God works in mysterious ways. It may be terrible but perhaps he is testing Kaylee and our new friends. If it is his will, they will get passed this. As unfortunate as it is."

"Well, lets get back to work Wash. Talk to Zoe, try and calm her down. I got the feeling that she's gonna be pretty upset when the shock wares off. Don't need her getting mad at Kaylee later. When Jayne gets back, tell him he's on look out duty. Inara, do whatever yer gonna do."

As the crew left, Inara stopped Mal.

"I really appreciate what you did for Kaylee and the other two. That side of you I wish we could see more often."

"Yǒuqù de gǒu shǐ. Ican't afford to be soft very often Inara. But it's Kaylee and I can't stand to see her like this. She did not deserve to have that happen. I hate that there's not more I could do.:

"I know Mal. I wish I could sympathize too. I don't know what it is to have children as I must take the proper measures to prevent such things. Unlike yourself," she was cut off.

" _Don't_! Don't, _ever_ , read me like that or even attempt to bring that up _ever_ again. It is not your place," he said and left the dining area.

Inara sighed while River had watched the entire series of events from a hidden storage panel.

Lā shǐ

Shit#

Yǒuqù de gǒu shǐ#There's some funny shit

 **A/N: A filler yes. Posting schedule is back on track and Chapter 6 is currently in progress. Sorry for the wait everyone**


	6. Chapter 6

In early morning on the third day of their bereavement, Jim decided that he needed to talk to Kaylee. He had only spoken with Shepherd Book the last two days. After he climbed up and out, he saw a young girl with raven hair sitting in between the two entrances. She looked at him with tears falling from her eyes. He looked at her unsure of what to say. She stood up and looked into his eyes.

She hugged him and rested her head against his stomach. "Sadness and anger were your only companions. Now sadness is all that remains. It's not fair. Kaylee is filled with a sadness that will never leave with a void that will last. It's not fair you have to feel this!"

He hugged her back. Holding her close and swaying side to side. He looked down at her again and nodded before he went to Kaylee's bunk entrance. He looked at the other girl again and realized who she was. He grinned and nodded. "River Tam," he said out loud and opened the entrance.

"Kaylee it's Jim. I'm comin' in," he shouted and climbed down. When he reached the floor level, Kaylee was laying on her cot facing the wall. So many thoughts raced through his mind and he knew there had to be just as many, if not more, running through hers. He leaned against the wall next to her bed and slid down it to the floor. He let out a sigh and looked at the back of her head.

"I figgered I needed to come talk to ya. Just realized that we shouldn't 've been spending these last two days alone. We need each other to move forward from this. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

Kaylee's head moved as if she were looking back. Jim sighed and looked at her again.

"I know that you was cheated of all the time with Noah. I'm sorry I didn't look you up sooner. I know right now you blame me fer Noah never getting' better from his ailments. Wouldn't be at all surprised if ya blame me fer his death too," he said with an exhale and shook his head as he turned completely towards he cot. "I prayed and did my damnedest to keep him goin'. I wanted you to have more time with him. Seeing your heart break the other night, destroyed mine. If I could change it I would, switch places with him I would. Wǒ xīwàng wǒ ràng tā mā de Reavers dài wǒ qù. Suǒyǐ yěxǔ zhèyàng, nǐ bù huì yǒu tài duō de tòngkǔ."

Kaylee turned over to face him and wiped the tears from her face. She placed her hand over his. He looked up at her while she propped herself up on one arm and rested her head on her hand. He did his best to keep eye contact with her. There was more silence until she spoke.

"Jim, I never did thank you fer not keeping Noah from knowin' 'bout me. I'll never forget it."

"Nothin' to thank me fer. It would've been wrong to have not let 'im know 'bout you."

"It still meant... means a lot Jim."

He sighed, "What should mean a lot, is that despite how often she was around, he never called Suzee or any other woman, mama. He always fell asleep lookin' at yer picture."

Kaylee looked away to fight back more tears and trumped up the courage to ask a question that had been plaguing her mind. She took a very deep breath and calmly looked into his eyes.

"Jim, how did you wait before ya looked fer me?"

His eyes widened followed by composing himself. "After I got Noah situated on Yensid, I returned to Paquin to look fer you. Yer ma then had me chased off the planet. Suzee followed me to the shuttle I was flyin' 'round in. She left with me because she wanted to take care of Noah 'til I was able to find you. She left cause she was ashamed of what Catalina and her family had done in helping to get us separated and backin' that lie. Within three weeks of getting Noah situated, I went to Linden, where the Bounty Huntin' office is and got licensed. Then I started lookin' fer you. You know the rest. In between takin' care of Noah and doin' jobs, I looked fer you."

"Tell me 'bout Noah. What was he like when he wasn't laid up."

Jim obliged. He told her as many as he could. Though there weren't too many. They both smiled and let the tears roll down their cheeks. They both ignored the call for food. Kaylee then reluctantly asked her next question after some silence.

"So is Noah how you and Suzee got together? I guess ya'll make a good couple. How long have you and her been together?"

He rolled his eyes, "We ain't together. We never was. Why the hell do you care anyhow? I can tell you've moved on. I seen you on Rankin with that, City Boy doctor," he said in a serious manner. "The two of yas looked happy and pretty serious to me."

Kaylee sat up and shook her head. "We're not official. We ain't done more than kiss. He can't seem to figger out what he wants us to be. He gives off that he wants to be with me then he says or does somethin' that pushes me away."

"Then why bring it up? I told ya, I was takin' care of Noah and lookin' for you."

"I don't know Jim. I guess it's that parta me that, that?"

"That what Kaylee?"

Out of nowhere she kissed him. Backing him up against the wall as she did so. It happened so suddenly that before he knew it, Jim was still kissing her and stripping down. She was doing the same. He watched her lay down on her cot wearing nothing but a pair of black panties. He stared at her topless and raring to go. Just as he reached the band of his undergarments, something came over him. He stood lost in thought until Kaylee said his name.

"Jim what's wrong?"

He exhaled deeply, "We can't do this. I'm sorry."

She sat up on her knees with a look of non-understanding. "Why not Jim?"

"Because this ain't right. We _just_ lost Noah. Our heads ain't in the right place Kaylee. We'll regret this if we go through with it."

"No I won't. I want to do this."

Jim put his pants back on and stepped back into his boots. Kaylee pleaded with him not to leave and insisted she was in the right frame of mind. He put his shirt and vest back on and handed Kaylee her clothes. She let them drop on her cot and stared at him pleadingly one more time. He shook his head.

"Don't ya care 'bout me Jim?" she asked with tears swimming and falling from her eyes.

"He looked away with a pained expression before he straitened his posture. "It's cause I care 'bout you, is why we can't do this. I'm sorry."

Before she could try to change his mind, Jim went up the ladder to the hallway. He let out one last sigh and turned to go to his bunk when he heard another hatch shut. He looked over to see Jayne leaving a bunk that was not his own, with a smile and tightening his belt. He placed it together quickly who's bunk it was and with a huff turned towards his own bunk only to have his attention caught by Mal.

"Prichard, we're nearing Dyton for a job. I need you with us when we go see Badger."

Jim looked at him unsure. "Ya don't think that'll make it nervous?"

"It might but in this case, I trusted you, now I'm advising you give me some trust. Dong ma?"

"When do we leave?"

"Wash will be touching us down in the morning."

"I'll be ready."

Once Mal was out of site, Jim went to his bunk and slammed the entrance door.

Wǒ xīwàng wǒ ràng tā mā de Reavers dài wǒ qù. Suǒyǐ yěxǔ zhèyàng, nǐ bù huì yǒu tài duō de tòngkǔ

I wish I had let the fucking Reavers take me. So that maybe then, you wouldn't be in as much pain

 **A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for things to pick up. Stick with this as things start to heat up in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no excuses. I was working on my other stories and this one got neglected. For that, I am ashamed. I only hope this chapter can make up for it***

Jim Prichard emerged from the gangway alongside Mal and the rest of the crew. Minus Kaylee, Shepherd, Simon and River. Inara was away seeing a client. In Kaylee's place was Suzee who was walking alongside Jayne. Jayne had his arm around her and smiling. Jim shook his head and they all continued on to Badgers fort. When the fort was in view from down the road, Mal turned to the crew. He then looked at Jim.

"Jim I know I asked you ta come with us. But when we get there, I need you hang back in the waitin' area. You know this bunch though. A bounty hunters gonna make them nervous. Be ready though. If I holler fer you or the situation seems that I need yer help, than you head in and od just that. Dong Ma?"

Jim nodded and proceeded to follow. Ever so often glancing at Suzee and Jayne and slowly shaking his head. Once they arrived at Badgers, he leaned with his bank against the wall and put his right foot up against it with his knee bent. After watching the rest of the crew go down the hallway, Jim's attention went to the henchman standing in the room with him. He nodded and the henchman scoffed at him causing Jim to grin.

Not long after, they heard a banging sound. When they looked, Jim and the henchman saw Badger get in Mal's face. When he saw another henchman approach the doorway with a Colt .44 revolver pointed at Mal, Jim stepped back and drew his. He then clubbed the first henchman in back of the head with the butt of his revolver, knocking him out. He then made his way towards the end of the hallway. Two more henchman appeared with guns drawn.

Jim holstered his revolver as he dropped down and rolled forward behind them. He then spun around on one knee and low blowed both men with the bend of his elbows. When they fell to their knees in pain, he slammed their heads together and continued towards where the gunman was standing. Just as the gunman was had his shot lined up and was thumbing back the hammer, Jim placed the barrel of his revolver under the mans chin. Jim took away his gun, tucking it into his waistband and said, "Move it." The would be shooter carefully walked sideways into the room with Jim's revolver still pressed hard under his chin.

Upon entering, Badger looked over and shouted, "What the hell is this Malcolm?" as his other henchmen drew their guns on Mal and the crew. The crew then drew their guns while Mal just glared at Jim. He took notice they the numbers were even on both sides for men and guns.

Mal glared at the bounty hunter. "What the hell are you doing Prichard?" he angrily asked. "Xiànzài zìjǐ jiěshì yīxià, gāisǐ de!"

Jim shook his head. "No. How about instead, you have that sumbitch explain why his lackey was fixin' ta shoot ya from behind? We all know that wouldn't be happenin' unless the weasel was the one allowin' it," he said and looked at Badger.

Badger's eyes went wide as Jayne turned his LeMat to him. "Is that sumbitch one of yurs er not?"

Badger sighed and dropped his head. "He be one of me men. He only acts on me orders."

"So you told 'im to shoot Cap'n Reynolds over your little argument then?"

"What? No! Not over a disagreement like tha'," Badger answered.

"Then what the hell is this about?" Zoe demanded to know.

Badger looked away and muttered, "I dunno." With that, Jim thumbed back the hammer to his revolver and pressed it further under the gunman's chin.

"Yes ya do ya dumb mick. You best tell us why he had his gun pointed at Cap'n Reynolds and was thumbin' back the hammer when I got to him. Since you mentioned he only does what ya order him to do, you tell now if was he actin' alone or if he was actin' on orders."

Badger remained silent. Only glancing at them. Mal the drew his revolver and pressed over Badgers heart against his chest. Either you tell me now or I'll kill you and we'll ask yer friend there and get our answers from him. You got three seconds."

Badger took a deep breath and looked Mal in the eye. "I'm sorry Malcolm. All of you are wanted. But yer wanted dead or alive on every planet. Yer gonna have folks comin' fer you no what planet yer on."

Mal punched him and shouted, "Nǐ bèizhe yīgè biǎo zi de érzi." Guns cocked on both side and the stand off continued.

"So you told him to collect on me?"

"The truth is the best thing for you right now," Zoe added.

Badger took a deep breath, shook his head and looked up. "That bloke tha boun'y hun'er be holdin' up was sent by tha Alliance. I can't tell them no and be getting' locked away. If any of you kill 'im, they'll kill me and find out you was here anyhow. That'll leave you out of any future jobs on any planet."

Mal kept his posture stiff and turned his head to Jim. He slightly tilted his head sideways to the gunman the bounty hunter currently kept in place. Jim nodded, lowered his revolver and then hit the Alliance operative in the face with the side of his weapon. Knocking him out and breaking his nose. He then took the man's identification. Mal nodded in approval and lowered his revolver leading to Badger having his men lower theirs.

"We're done here fer now Malcolm. There's no business left to discuss. We're done and even," Badger said.

Mal looked at him and then shot him in the leg. Badgers men drew on them again. Suzee grabbed Alliance operatives revolver out of Jim's waistband and pointed it at the man holding a gun to him. Jayne had a revolver in each hand and stood in front of Suzee. Badger looked up and screamed, "What the bloody hell Malcolm?"

Mal glanced at him. "Now we're gorram even. Crew, let's go before we draw even more attention to ourselves."

The crew backed out with their weapons still drawn. They quickly rushed back to the ship. They were barely up the gangway when Mal turned Suzee towards him. She looked at him taken aback. She was unnerved by the intensity in his eyes.

"Get to the deck and hack Badgers com's now! He ain't bein' honest bout that supposed Alliance op. Prichard gave me his identification on our way back. Find out who sent him!"

When Suzee went to the deck, Mal turned to Jim.

"Good work in there Prichard. You definitely pulled your weight today. That was a good save. Now we gotta find out where that hundun actually came from."

"I'll help get to the bottom of that however I can," Jim said and started to walk away.

"Prichard," Mal said and he turned around. "I had the spare shuttle fueled up. If you happen to need it for a side job you can use it. I trust that you won't take off and disappear to the other side of the verse with it. Fer twenty five percent of each of your earnings of course."

Jim chuckled. "I'm glad you can trust me Cap'n. And that'll be fifteen percent."

Mal smirked and nodded. "Call me Mal. You've earned my trust and respect enough to have earned that. And I'll settle fer the fifteen percent."

They shook hands to seal the deal. Jayne appeared in the cargo bay. He was pointing towards the deck. Mal acknowledged him with a raise of his eyebrows. They both noticed the concerned and confused look he had.

"What is it Jayne?" Mal aksed.

"Yer goona wanta see this fer yerself Cap."

They met up with Suzee who was breathing hard in fear.

"What'd ya find out Suzee?" Mal asked.

She shakily exhaled before pointing at the screen. "His name is Philip Wagner. Yer right. He ain't alliance. I wish he were though. The Alliance at least stops lookin' after a while."

"Who the hell is he with then?" Jim asked annoyed and wanting her to get to the point.

She took another shaky breath. "He had money transferred to his account from a man named Andrew Tiposch. An underboss of... Adelai Niska."

Zoe dropped her riffle in disbelief. Kaylee had just walked into the room and stared at the computer screen with wide eyes. Jayne was indifferent. This time it was Jim's turn to glare at Mal in anger and asked, "What the hell have you gotten me into Reynolds?"

Mal ran his fingers through his hair and muttered, "Cāo wǒ."

Xiànzài zìjǐ jiěshì yīxià, gāisǐ de- Explain yourself now god damn it

Nǐ bèizhe yīgè biǎo zi de érzi- You backstabbing son of a bitch

Hundan- Asshole

Cāo wǒ- Fuck Me


	8. Chapter 8

***Contest time guys. There is going to be a reference to a movie that Alan Tudyc was in. The winner will not only get a special shout out in the next chapter but something else special that will be discussed via PM.**

 **Rules; ONLY PM THE ANSWER TO ME. DO NOT LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW. The answer I would like is the name of the MOVIE referenced.  
Without further a do... (Here comes a long chapter. Mostly dialogue)**

During breakfast the next morning, Despite Jim's anger towards him, Mal filled in Jim and Suzee about his run in's with Niska and what had gone down during their last encounter. Jim was surprised Niska was left alive. He also knew Adelai Niska was wanted on several planets that didn't care who Niska is. So Jim bit his tongue. Even when Jayne walked into the room and both felt up and kissed Suzee where he instead left the room.

After breakfast the next morning, Mal had Suzee immediately go to the computers and do a search of the planet they were approaching called DeVille. He had her do a search for Andrew Tiposch. Before long info came up on him. He owned every business in town, lived in the only mansion in the area and owned everything fancy. He even named the town after himself, Tiposch.

"Well he'll be easy to find. Which means he'll be well guarded."

Jim walked by and looked at the screen. He read the information on Andrew Tiposch and shook his head. He then saw what he thought was the planet they were on. Needing the confirmation, he asked as casually as he could. Hoping Mal wouldn't suspect he actually knew what the subject was.

"Where are we landin'?"

Mal looked over at him and pointed at the screen. "DeVille. We're gonna go ask Niska's Underboss some questions."

Jim thought back to some information he had been given about another person he had heard Mal had encounters with but was going to approach it steadily.

"What happened with the hit man I took down?"

"Last communication was from Badger to Tiposch. The hitman killed Badgers second in command and then turned his weapon on himself. Apparantly, Niska is gona be sending in, 'the last resort,' Huòzhě xiàng zhèyàng de fèihuà."

Jim took a deep breath as it was to time to approach the subject he had to tread carefully.

"I've been to DeVille before Mal. That's where I caught Saffron. The welcomin' committee to unscheduled landings ain't gonna be friendly. I think you should let me take me the reigns on this one."

"What are you getting' at Prichard?" Mal asked suspiciously.

Jim stiffened his posture. "I'd prefer you let me settle things with them first. You hand back and let me handle everythin' first. Even if shootin' occurs."

Jayne looked on taken aback. Zoe couldn't believe her ears and Wash looked over waiting to see what happened. Inara stepped into the doorway chuckling. She stayed there to watch. Kaylee stayed around the corner but watched. Simon and River just watched passively. Mal however, got right in his face. Jim remained firm.  
"You better explain yourself right now you insolent little shit!"

Jim stood firm. "Because Mal, the primary mode of transportation on that planet is horses. I heard what ya done on Whitefall. I don't mean when ya took out that Reaver ship either. I'm talkin' 'bout when you when ya killed that innocent horse."

Mal glowered at him. "It ain't your job to judge what I have done. But seein' as to how you wanna throw that out there, what I did in those moments were for the benefit of myself, the crew and were to keep us safe."

"I was told 'bout it by her gunman who survived. He said ya had Patience whipped. Three guns on her to the _one_ she had on you. They said you got fed up waitin' fer her to surrender and cold bloodedly shot and killed her mare. That there was no reason for it."

"Get to the point before I shoot you here and now. What does this have to do with anything."  
"Gōngniú gǒu shǐ what ya done. You can't do that on this planet. They have strong weaponry which has helped them take down Reavers. It's stolen Alliance weaponry. If we get into that situation on this planet and you go and do that, they will kill you and this entire crew. Even the Shepherd just because he's on your crew. Ya have a chance avoiding it if they believe I'm runnin' the show. I can't have you losin' your temper and puttin' us all in danger."

Zoe chimed in, "I remember what he's talkin' bout Mal. That wasn't necessary when you did that. I think... Maybe this time he's right. Let him be in charge this _one_ time."  
"Considering he's familiar with this planet and we're just landing here and about to walk out onto it. Blindly mind you," Wash added.

"What do you gotta say Jayne?" Mal asked the mercenary annoyed.

Jayne shrugged. "Don't got an opinion. I've been actually been waitin' fer you ta punch him. I just want ya ta be done with Suzee so I can get loosened up and ready fer what we're gonna do."

Mal looked back at Jim, "I'll let ya do the talkin' but I'm the one calling the shots seeing as to how _I'm_ in charge," Mal said with gritted teeth.

He dismissed the crew but grabbed Jim's arm to keep him there.

"You ever try and pull that again on me in front of my crew I will see to it that you join your son. Dong Ma?" he said knowing he got under Jim's skin with the look he received. "Bùyào shìtú hé xíngwéi xiàng nǐ yǒu wǒ de chuánshàng de dà jībā zàicì. Dong ma?"

"Remember what I said Mal. You do anything like ya did on Whitefall, they _will_ kill you and the crew and I won't be able to stop them."

Mal angrily exhaled. "Just stay behind me 'til I'm ready to look at you, Jim."

"I'm sorry the truth bugs you as much as it does Malcolm," Jim replied and walked away.

He walked through the dinning area and looked at Inara, "What do you see in him Inara? Of all the men you could have? And don't act like I'm stupid. It's obvious to everyone except you two."

"Let's please just go settle so that we can have calm minds and plan then?" Wash asked.

"Can it Gerhardt," Jim said.

Wash looked at Zoe, "I've heard that before. Did he just call me a homosexual? Do I come off as a homosexual?" he asked and Zoe shook her head and looked down at the table.

An hour later, Mal, Jim, Jayne and Zoe were heading down the gangway to go into town and find out how to get to Andrew Tiposch. They needed to make him talk and tell them what else Niska had planned and why he was sending bounty hunters and hitmen after Mal by such desperate means.

Just as Jim had told them, a gang of people rode up on horses. There were eight horses. Three of them had two people on them. All with guns drawn. A red haired woman climbed off her horse and approached. She scanned the crew and smiled. All of the people her had their guns drawn.

Jim looked over and muttered, "At ease. Keep yer hands where they can see them."

The red head spoke. "Before we send ya packin' or fill ya full o' holes, we'd like to know who's the one in charge?" she said.

Mal stepped forward and her smile grew. "Malcolm Reynolds. Oh what a treat this will be. There's top dollar out..." she stopped and looked over taken aback. "Jim Prichard?"

He tipped his hat, "Kayla Sparks. It's been a while."

She nodded. "Since Whitefall," she remembered and then her expression went gloom, "I heard 'bout Yensid. I'm sorry. I hope ya got yer son out alive."

"We'll talk 'bout that later. Mal and his crew are with me. We need to have a word with Mr. Andrew Tiposch."

She chuckled. "Brave bunch," she said and saw the tense manner before she looked ta her posse. "Oh I'm sorry. Stand down. They're friends," she instructed and turned back to them. "Ya'll ain't getting near Andrew with Malcolm Reynolds with you. He's wanted dead," she said and smiled. "I have a plan though. If Malcolm's willin' to go along with it."

 ****A while later****

Jim and Kayla approached the massive mansion and pounded on the door. Within seconds two men armed with shotguns answered the door. They looked at the two rogues and pointed their weapons. They both put their hands up and asked for a moment. That's when they pulled Mal in front of them. He was gagged and in handcuffs. The armed men lowered their guns and led them down a corridor where they told the rogues to wait.

Within a couple of minutes, a tall, light skinned, stout man with dark hair and glasses entered the room. He was dressed in a leisure suit and had a Ruger Redhawk revolver in a holster tied to his hip. He grinned when he saw Mal handcuffed. When he looked at Jim and Kayla his grin faded, but is body language remained excited. He turned to the bounty hunters while rubbing his hands together.

"So Kayla Sparks and James Ralphus Prichard joined forces and brought in Malcolm Reynolds," he said excitedly. "Oh this is going to be lucrative for everyone involved."

"Let's just get to that part so I can get the hell off this planet and away from you and... whatever it is you do here," Jim insisted.

"Oh most definitely. Bring the prisoner and follow me," Andrew instructed.

They followed him with Mal to a room in the back. Andrew sent the guards out of the room and had Mal left standing in the middle of the room. Jim looked around and grinned when he saw the windows. He nodded to Kayla and she moved towards the door. Andrew smiled and stared Mal directly in the eye.

"We've been hoping to see you again. Oh, the plans Niska has for you. It'll take you a month to die."

Mal glared at him and muttered, "That's what you think."

Andrew looked did a double take and leaned in closer and Mal muttered again, "That's what you think."

Before he could ask anymore questions, Jim shot him in the back of his right knee. At that moment, Kayla shot through the doors while Gun shots and screaming were heard outside. Jayne and Zoe took out the guards outside and Jayne threw one of them through the window to the inside. Jim uncuffed Mal after he paid Kayla and sent her on her way. Mal cuffed Andrew and put him on the couch. Suzee radioed in that the security and com systems in Andrew's mansion were hacked and scrambled. Mal raised an eye brow and turned to Andrew.

"Looks like we have a lot to discuss," Mal said and sat down across from him. "Funny how you were so easily taken despite all of Niska's money payin' fir your security. So tell me, why'd you send someone after me again after so long? More interestingly, why bother go through Badger's ranks to do it."

Andrew didn't answer until Jim pressed his revolver into his groin. "I'd answer if I were you."

Andrew sighed, "We never stopped trying to get you back into Niskas torture room Reynolds. After the way you pummeled him. You didn't think he was just going to forget about that because you made him afraid did you? And then you brought James Prichard onto your crew. Only bounty hunter in the 'verse since his father who has carelessly, brought down our known business partners."

"Captain Reynolds business with ya'll is not mine. Seein' as to how ya drug me in..." Jim answered but was cut off.

"Drug into it? After you took in many of our supply runners. You're on Niska's list right under him! It's coming up on the anniversary of that day Reynolds. That's why he sent the bounty hunters. Same as you James. There's been a bounty on you."

Mal scoffed. "Of course that's why there's a bounty on me. I knew I should have killed that old man."

Jim flicked his head back over to Andrew. "Niska has a bounty on me? What for?"

Andrew sighed. "Because he's certain that you helped cause him to abandon his space station and flee three clicks west of Persephone. I helped him because of who you took from me!" Everyone in the room wanted an explanation. "You took in the woman I was going to marry a couple of months ago and got her put away for a good long while. You took my Claire!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes. Jayne even said, "Fer once Mal, I'm glad someone had no interest in me. Otherwise that Saffron would've tried fer me. She's obviously gotten 'round the gorram 'verse!"

"What did I do to Niska?"

Andrew sat up. "We all know you have that hacker bitch! After Malcolm here beat him within an inch of his life, he was raided by a privatized military establishment that was given permission by the Alliance. The only way they could have had the information they had was from someone hacking his coms. You're the only he knows who could have."

"Suzee and I weren't even 'round when that happened."

"Don't matter. The man who killed your daddy is coming for you. I saw to that one personally. A family reunion is in the works for you. You, your daddy and your little boy. At least your body will be left to be seen."

The crew looked at Jim wide eyed when Andrew said that. For the first time since meeting him, the crew of Serenity saw anger in Jim's eyes. It was even a first for Jayne. Who side stepped to the nearest window. Mal then realized what was about to happen and lunged for Jim but it was too late. Jim raised the barrel of his revolver and shot Andrew Tiposch in the throat.

"Shàngdì gāisǐ de jímǔ! Hái yǒu gèng duō wǒmen xūyào zhīdào!" Mal shouted.

Jim was already walking towards one of the windows when he looked back at Mal.  
"We need to get back to the ship. I know exactly what he means. No matter where we go, Wǒmen yǐjīng xìngjiāole."

"What do you mean Jim?" Zoe asked.

Without blinking or a breath Jim simply said, "Early," and jumped out the window.

 **Huòzhě xiàng zhèyàng de fèihuà -Or some bullshit like that**

 **Gōngniú gǒu shǐ- bull shit**

 **Bùyào shìtú hé xíngwéi xiàng nǐ yǒu wǒ de chuánshàng de dà jībā zàicì. Dong ma?- Don't ever try and act like you have the bigger dick on my ship again! Got it?**

 **Gerhardt (Gear- Heart)**

 **Shàngdì gāisǐ de jímǔ! Hái yǒu gèng duō wǒmen xūyào zhīdào!-God Damn It Jim! There was more we needed to know!**

 **Wǒmen yǐjīng xìngjiāol- We're already fucked**


End file.
